


I don't wanna hear what you say

by GoNEF



Series: Big Bad and his Little Red [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John makes a decision</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't wanna hear what you say

After a nice late dinner John decided to call it a night and went up to his room. Stiles watched as his father made his way to his room. Since they left the station his father has been acting weird. Throughout their entire dinner conversation he would stare off into space, thinking about something that he didn't want Stiles to know. Stiles shook his head and decided to ignore those thoughts. His father would never hide anything from him, at least he hope not. 

The teenage boy decided to go upstairs and call Scott, to see how his date with Allison went, as he headed up he heard a knock coming from his door. Turning around Stiles headed for the door and opened it. Standing at the door way were two of Stiles' favorite freshmen.

[Hayden](http://40.media.tumblr.com/22a6f92bbdd39de8038890790eed87b9/tumblr_nsdugjx1NF1uc1e40o1_1280.jpg) and  [Devon](https://bookishshimmycaster.files.wordpress.com/2015/05/11178236_457207474455457_5537679153900840221_n.jpg) were standing in front of the door way of the Stilinski household with bright smiles on their faces.

"Hayden, Devon,"

Stiles walked up to the girls and hugged them, the girls were more than happy to return the hug.

"Hi Stiles,"

"Hey Stiles," he pulled back to get a good look at the girls that he has been helping tutoring since they were in 6th grade.

"How are you girls?"

"Okay, Hayden here was stuck on babysitting duty and she was board so I went over to hang out with her and we decided to walk around for a little while,"

"Then we walked pass your house and I thought hey, why not visit you and see how you've been doing?"

"Hayden, you saw me last week," he whispered so that his father wouldn't be able to hear.

"Well I know that but you were with my brother and I didn't get to see or say hi to you until you had to go home," Hayden pouted.

Stiles chuckled as he invited the girls in. It was then that Stiles saw Hayden pushing a stroller.

"Your still babysitting?"

"Yep, the mother called me telling me that she would be out later then expected and asked if I could stay longer, told her it was no problem since our brothers and sisters are going to be coming home late I told her it was no problem,"

"Were are your parents?" Stiles asked looking at both girls.

"Business," both girls answered simultaneously.

"Ahh, well why don't you girls go sit down and watch some Netflix while I go and get us something to eat,"

"Oh we can finish watching [Yu-Gi-Oh!](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh!)" Hayden said, excitement lace in her voice.

 Devon groan in annoyance,

"Hayden, we just finished watching the first season at home,"

"I know, now we can start the second season,"

She took out the baby from her carriage and walked towards the couch in the living room.

"My sister and her anime,"

"It could be worse,"

"True, I could have her loving anime and all those geeky shows you like,"

'Hey! some of those geeky shows are really good okay?"

Devon playfully rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say Stiles,"

Stiles just rubbed her head and messed her hair up a bit,

"Stiles," Devon whinned.

'Go sit down while I get some chips and candy,"

"Okay," she smiled as she headed towards the living room. Stiles was getting the treats when his father came down. 

John was hearing voices coming down from upstairs and decided to check who it was. After Derek and Laura's threat John needed to be more cautious with Stiles and had to make sure that no one from the Hale family was at the door or near Stiles.

"Stiles?"

"Who was at the door?"

"Oh, just two girls that I tutor whenever I can, I invited them over. That okay?"

Before John could say yes the two men heard a small cry coming from the living room.

The two Stilinski men went over to check out the source of the crying. When they reached the living room John felt his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach.

Sitting in his living room were Hayden and Devon Hale. Derek's little sisters.

He saw Hayden cradling a small [baby girl](https://img0.etsystatic.com/008/1/6919702/il_570xN.396847894_adfb.jpg) and making silly faces. The two could hear the baby's cries dying down and was replace with laughter.

"Your so cute, yes you are, yes you are,"

Devon smiled as she watched her sister playing with the baby before she looked up and saw Stiles and John both wearing different forms of expressions. Stiles looked happy and proud that his future sister-in-law was so good with babies while John's face showed nothing but fear and concern. Devon would have gave him an evil smile that could rival Peter's, sadly that would have to wait since Stiles was there and the last thing she wanted was for him to start questioning why she was smiling like that.

"hello sheriff," Devon said catching both John and Hayden's attention. The sheriff looked at the two girls who immediately gave him two identical innocent smiles. If this was anyone John would have bought those smiles, but these two girls were in the Hale pack and they were anything but innocent.

"Hello girls," John said trying to remain neutral but was having trouble to do so. Especially when he had two of the dangerous girls in his home.

"How are you?" Hayden asked trying to be polite but John knew that what she was really doing, holding that baby which was no doubt Jordan's daughter, being in his home, and having Stiles befriend her, John knew; he knew that this was one of Derek's tricks and he was trying to show John that Derek was making promise on his threat. He was going to have Stiles no matter what John decided. Either by force or by choice Stiles would be Derek's and he was sending these two girls as a message.

A message that translated that no matter what John had plan Derek was one step ahead of him.

"Who's daughter is that?" John asked knowing it was best to play ignorance right now then to kick them out, if he did Stiles would start asking questions, questions that he was not ready to answer.

 "Oh well my sister and brother [Cora](http://i.imgur.com/AbQGl2b.jpg) and [Alec](http://41.media.tumblr.com/96b57b90b248a3af502338f24b077a30/tumblr_inline_no1t6aeAD21sjnxj2_400.png) decided that I needed a job so since I am good with kids they decided to have me baby sit for kids who's parents need to get out once in a while,"

_"In other words she takes care of the kids that owe them something so that if they fail to pay them back they call her, she takes the kids with her and then they threaten the families that if they don't pay up soon their kids will become orphans or a part of the Hale family,"_

"That was nice of your siblings to do that for you,"

Hayden just shrug before she threw a look at John that translated into  _"You and I both know that I agreed to this job because it helps my family whenever they need me to do anything,"_

 John just smiled as his son walked over to the two girls and sat down.

"She's adorable, who's daughter is she?"

Before Devon or Hayden could answered John stepped forward and said,

"She's Officer Parrish's daughter,"

Stiles looked at the tiny baby in Hayden's arms. The baby did look somewhat like Jordan but her green eyes, they looked eerily familiar, almost as if he's seen them before.

Devon looked at the baby then at the sheriff, she realized that John was quick to respond, almost as if he didn't want Stiles to know who the mother was because if Devon was being honest with herself, she knew that Hayden would have told him that she was Lydia's and Jordan's daughter. But why wouldn't he want Stiles to know who the mother was? That's when it hit her and why Derek was using them to threaten the sheriff. If she remember correctly Lydia Martin disappeared for a whole year and when she came back she moved out of her parents house. No one knew why but if Devon had to guess it involved the baby, Jordan, and the fact that he was a little older than her. She couldn't help but smile. A plan formulating in her head and that baby would be the perfect way to get what they wanted.

John looked at the girls, eyes landing on Devon, he saw her smile, saw how she knew exactly what was going through her head, he knew that she was planning to use his deputy's daughter against him and Jordan.

"You know what Stiles? As much as we love to stay and hang around we have to get going, we have...things to do,"

Hayden and Stiles stared at Devon both looking at her with confusion on their faces but Devon ignored them, after all she was now on a mission to get what both Derek and every member of the Hale family wanted.

"Okay," Hayden said as she grabbed the things she needed for the baby and placed her in the stroller. 

"Let me walk you girls out,"

"Actually Stiles, do you mind going with Hayden I need to speak to your father first,"

Both human and wolf stared at her but she just stared at John with a sweet smile.

"About what?" Stiles couldn't help but ask.

"Just want to know if I can apply for a summer internship at the station and want to know how to do it,"

Stiles didnt look convince but Hayden on the other hand could see that her sister had an idea and it involved getting Stiles far away from them as possible.

"Come on Stiles you can help me take the baby outside while we wait outside for Alec to come and pick me and Devon up,"

Stiles stared at the two before he allowed Hayden to drag him outside.

 Devon just smiled as she walked over to the frame picture of [Claudia Stilinski](http://www.latin.cz/uvod/odkazy/foto_herecky/danna_garcia/89.jpg). 

She picked it up and stared at it, a fond smile spread across her face.

"Claudia was beautiful, no one could ever say that she wasn't. She was a gorgeous woman, and a powerful emissary," she looked up for the picture to see John's face drain of color.

"What? you honestly didn't think that we wouldn't know the truth of Claudia or of Stiles did you?"

John stared at the girl as she continue to look at the picture of the woman he fell in love with.

"Ashamed that Stiles doesn't know the truth of his mother, or the fact that his father refuses to tell him that she was once the emissary to the Hale pack,"

She looked up and met his eyes and saw fear in them.

Placing the photo down she walked over to John.

"We both know that Derek wants your son and we both know that you are going to do everything in your power to try and stop Derek from getting Stiles so here's what you are going to do. You are going to call Derek and tell him that you agree to his terms,"

"And if I don't?" he asked getting angry that he was allowing a 15 year old girl boss him around.

"Well then, I think the people of Beacon Hills are going to be very surprise to know that the sheriff's deputy got a 17 year old girl pregnant and not only did he not arrest said deputy of statutory rape but he has also been helping them with covering it up,"

John glared at the young girl who seemed unfazed.

"Look, either you do what Derek says or we start telling the world the truth about your deputy and have you fire,"

"And do you honestly believe that I would allow you or any of your family members threaten me or my son?"

Devon pretended to think it over before she answered,

"No, if you're anything like Stiles you will fight tooth and nail for the things that you want but I also know this,"

She walked over to him and stared him right in the eyes.

"Whatever you decide you lose. If you chose to not hand Stiles over, then we kill your deputy and his wife or whatever Lydia is to him and you leave a baby without a mother and father and will be raise by us. If you give us Stiles then not only will your deputy and his little family live, but he will no longer have ti worry about paying us back. It's a win-win situation; well a win-win for us, a win-lose for you,"

John glared at the she-wolf,

"Why does Derek want my son? So he could be his personal sex slave,"

"If Derek wants to fuck someone then all he has to do is smile and he'll have dozens of men and women flocking towards him,"

"Then what does he want with my son?"

Devon shrugged her shoulders.

"Heck if I know," that was a lie she knew why Derek wanted Stiles but it wasn't her place to tell.

John continue to stare at her, before he could say anything the two heard a car horn beeping outside.

"There's my ride, good luck with your decision sheriff, I'm sure you'll make the right one,"

She walked out of the living room but not before putting the photo of Claudia down and headed outside more like skip because if John had to guess, the girl knew his answer even before he did.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles woke up to a small knock coming from his window, turning his head towards the window he saw Derek standing outside of it with a small smile on his face.

Stiles immediately got out of his bed and headed towards the window. 

He opened it and immediately allowed Derek in. 

Derek silently went inside his little red's room, once inside he grabbed Stiles and began to kiss him, Stiles couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck as the wolf lifted him off the ground. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist as the two continued to kiss while Derek lead him towards his bed. He laid Stiles down before he removed both his and Stiles's shirts and tossed them to the side. 

Pressing their bare chests together he continued kissing his human while Stiles ran his fingers through Derek's back, Derek pulled back from the kiss and began to attack Stiles's neck, making sure that he left plenty of love bites all over his gorgeous neck.

Stiles bit his tongue so  that he wouldn't let out any sounds even though he wanted to moan, groan, and beg for Derek more but sadly he had to keep his mouth and make sure that the noises that were begging to be released stayed inside his mouth. Last thing he needed was for his father to hear him make pornagraphic noises and come in his room to find him making out with an older man.

When they pulled back Derek couldn't help but enjoy the blissful look on Stiles's face, Stiles opened his eyes to see Derek's face illuminated by the moon's light. He couldn't help but caress his wolf's cheek, said wolf lean into Stiles's touch and almost groan in satisfaction.

"What are you doing here?"

Derek smiled.

"Wanted to see you,"

"You're so chesey you know that?"

Derek just smiled as he nuzzled Stiles's neck.

"I love you,"

Stiles smiled as he rubbed Derek's hair.

"I love you too,"

Derek flipped them over so that Stiles was the one resting on his chest as he grabbed his sheets and covered them both up with it.

The two laid down on the bed, in silence their breathing and the beating of their hearts were the only sounds they could hear.

Stiles turned his head and pressed a kiss on Derek's chest, right above his heart.

Derek laughed a little as he kissed the top of his mate's head, the two decided to fall asleep in each other's arms.

**The next day**

Derek, Stiles, Laura, Alec, Cora, Devon, and Hayden arrived at the [Hale house](http://www.gannett-cdn.com/-mm-/d052a69f1b1214c175643f19ac0b6f437641fd02/c=51-0-849-600&r=x513&c=680x510/local/-/media/2015/03/02/NJGroup/AsburyPark/635609143571663047-back.jpg).

After spending the night with Stiles Derek insisted that he spent the day with him and his siblings as well as Alec's and Laura's children. Stiles agreed, knowing that it has been a while since he's seen any of the Hale siblings or the adorable munchkins that have been calling him uncle since they found out that he was dating their uncle.

They both left through the front door since his father already left and headed for the Hale house on foot. On their way there they found Derek's siblings each talking and just enjoying the warm sun. When they saw Stiles they all ran towards him and gave him a hug or a kiss on the cheek. When asked why he was here he responded that he missed them and he wanted to spend the day with them. They smiled at that as they dragged him to their home.

The seven of them were greeted by both [Talia](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/teenwolf/images/4/43/TaliaTWInstinct.png/revision/latest?cb=20140126151110&path-prefix=fr) and [Theo Hale](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e8/a3/4d/e8a34d68de5a991d9f06142fe1462538.jpg) having heard their children's screams of excitment and their future son in law's voice.

The parents smiling at their children and at Derek's mate as the seven of them talked about anything and everything they could think of.

"Hello everyone," 

The group stopped talking and looked at their father and mother.

Talia smiled as she and Theo walked over to Stiles and caressed his cheek.

"It's been a while since we last seen this face,"

Stiles blushed, he loved talking to Talia, she was a lot like his mother add to the fact that his mother and her knew each other, Talia was always telling his stories about her and he always love hearing them, especially since she had pictures of her that she had no problem giving to him if asked for.

"We miss you, the children more then us,"

"I know and I miss you guys as well, all of you," he said hugging both Talia and Theo who scent marked him, happy to have him here at their home.

Derek watched with pride as his parents and mate hugged one another. His parents approval meant everything to him and his siblings.

When they pulled back Theo turned to his children.

"Now that our entire family is here why don't we go inside and have breakfast?"

They all agreed as they walked inside, Stiles staying behind to admire the Hale house a little more. Derek stood next to him.

"It amazes me that this is you and everyone else consider this and the house in Los Angeles your house,"

"Why's that?"

"Because this isn't a house, this is a mansion and the one in LA is freaking palace!"

Derek just smiled as he wrapped his arm around his mate and kissed his temple, before he could say anything the two heard high pitch squeals.

"Uncle Stiles!"

Stiles smiled as he saw the two little kids running towards him. 

[Aurora](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/9a/01/1c/9a011c953f09f85242f7e84345bb5da9.jpg) and [Aaliyah](https://40.media.tumblr.com/4e716ed80af6f63e552456ad3853c580/tumblr_nysoqhbxjh1ulg49ho1_500.jpg) are Alec's and his mate's five year old daughters and Stiles loved them to bits and pieces.

They were the sweetest things that Stiles has ever seen and he would always spoiled them. Even though Alec and[ Magnus ](https://41.media.tumblr.com/b44b5c4dac2fe506f8dc20ddda4fe24f/tumblr_nvyor9bmk11te1np3o8_250.jpg)have always told him and Derek not to spoil them they couldn't resist, they were the babies as well as the only little girls in the entire Hale house hold and they had every right to spoil them. 

"Uncle Stiles why haven't you come and visit us?" Aaliyah asked.

Stiles smiled at her as he picked her up and peck her cheek.

"I'm sorry darling but don't worry I promise from now on I will come and visit more often,"

"Oh don't worry Stiles, I'm pretty sure that you'll be visiting more often," Derek said with Aurora in his arms.

Stiles looked at Derek in confusion while Aurora and Aaliyah looked at him with bright smiles on their adorable faces.

"Really?" all three asked.

Derek gave Stiles a wolfish grin as he turned to face Alec who was standing in the door way with a proud smirk on his face.

"Really," Derek repeated as he lead his mate and nieces into the house. 

Stiles stared at his wolf not realizing that his father agreed to Derek's terms...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay for any of those reading my other stories do not worry I am going to be updating them this week. Well I hope you guys enjoy this ^^  
> Photo of Hayden is of actress Alex Steele and photo of Devon is of actress Emeraude Toubia . Alec is Matthew Daddario. And yes I used Malec sorry but I am malec trash after watching Shadowhunters sue me !!!


End file.
